Tsukiyomichi
by Alexkitkat
Summary: It has been three years since Kagome decided to live her life in the Feudal ear and spend the rest of her days in the arms of her lover Inuyasha. However, fate has other plans for our dear Kagome and only the moon can light the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright usually I wouldn't have three stories out at a time but I couldn't help myself my plot bunny wouldn't leave me so I had no choice but to write it! NOW ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

Kagome sat down at the well and leaned back looking up at the bright blue sky. It has been three years since she decided to live in the feudal area. Her friends were happy to see her of course as well as Inuyasha. Ah Inuyasha the Hanyou had mellowed out after these past few years. He was still brash and quick to anger but after Naraku's defeat and once he had time to properly mourn for Kikyo he had started to act like a proper adult. Although in Youkai years he was still considered a pup. However he had yet to ask Kagome to be his mate, the first year Kagome didn't mind but after watching the couples in the village get together and marry and have their own children Kagome longed for the same with her Hanyou.

Shaking these thoughts from her head Kagome stood and started walking back to the village Sesshomaru's aura was fast approaching. Over the years Kagome trained with Kaede on her miko abilities and other Miko named Aika who was younger than Kaede and could properly train her on the physical abilities. Miroku was a great help as well he helped her make her barriers and helped her build up her stamina, when Inuyasha learned of her training her started helping her as well by attacking her barriers and also with cloaking her aura until Inuyasha couldn't even sense her. Kaede had over seen all her training and was very proud of her on her death bed last year she had told Kagome she had surpassed Kikyo in strength and said she was nothing like her sister and considered Kagome her daughter.

Since that day on Kagome has been the village priestess. Sango congratulated her by giving her a slayer outfit with blue guards and a blue obi to hold her sword that Sango had taught her how to wield as well. Over the slayer outfit Kagome wore a red kimono with a black obi holding it closed. Walking into the village Rin ran up to her with excitement etched all over her face. Rin was now 13 years old a perfect age for marriage in this era. Which, also brought a lot problems, Kagome had noticed when Sesshomaru would visit the village her aura would change to a soft pink. Which it was glowing with now, Rin had a crush on her Lord a fact she tried to hide from everyone. Shippo had come to the village one day when Sesshomaru was visiting and had expressed to Kagome that Rin had become very beautiful and wondered if her Lord would allow him to court her. Shippo had become quite a warrior over that time and had been able to beat Inuyasha in a fight. Kagome did not see a problem with Shippo's request but also told him Kohaku had the same thoughts. Kagome shook her head at the memory at the fight that broke out that left Rin in tears wondering why her best friends were fighting each other.

Sesshomaru was not happy and denied both boys's request. Kohaku had given up after that and settled with just being friends with Rin however Shippo was not the same he went back to training his powers to become stronger so that he could eventually earn Rin's and Sesshomaru's favor. Kagome only hoped that Rin's crush on Sesshomaru was just that a school girl crush so that she might turn her sights on Shippo. Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her back into the village to help her put on the Kimono Lord Sesshomaru had given her on her 12th Birthday. The kimono was white with cherry blossom seemingly to float across the crescent moon on the back and to flow down the front to the hem on the kimono. Sesshomaru had fueled Rin's crush on him that day thinking that her Lord only dotted on her because he loved Rin as well and was waiting until she came of age to whisk her off to the castle. Rin had never said these thoughts out loud but by the look in her eyes and aura her thoughts were clear to all those that looked.

"Kagome-sama is Lord Sesshomaru almost here?" Rin asked effectively pulling Kagome out her thoughts

"Yes, he is almost two hours away Rin-chan" Kagome answered with a smiled while she tied Rin's obi for her that was also the same pink as the cherry blossoms on the kimono.

Rin squealed in joy and ran out of Kagome's hut that used to belong to Kaede and to the entrance of the village to await her lord's arrival.

"She seems happy." A voice said from the doorway

Kagome sighed and went about picking up the clothes Rin left on the floor in her excitement. "Sesshomaru is coming"

"Yes I could sense that bastard coming. Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm fine why do you ask?" Kagome said as she turned to face Inuyasha

Inuyasha shrugged and turned away from Kagome not wanting to look at her face that reminded him so much of Kikyo. The truth was Inuyasha has planned on making Kagome his mate the moment she returned from her era. However after the first months together he realized that he couldn't be with her she reminded him to much of Kikyo and he couldn't do that to Kagome. Loving her while he saw another would destroy her. She would always wonder who he saw when he looked at her. Miroku had spoken to him one day about this and Inuyasha had confessed his fears to the monk. He just hasn't had the courage to tell the woman herself.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha intent on finally settling her feelings for the Hanyou and telling him she had grown out of her love for him. That after these three years she had moved on, when a scream pierced through the air that sounded suspiciously like Rin's. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and rushed out along side Inuyasha to where she sensed Rin's aura along with several other demons. Arriving at the scene Rin was held by one of the demon's with his claw at her neck and the others standing around him. The villagers were running further into to the village away from the danger. Sango joined the shortly after arriving with her slayer outfit on with Hiraikotsu at her back.

"Let her go" Inuyasha yelled

The demon laughed "who are you to make demands on me Hanyou"

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and the sword transformed into its more powerful form.

"Not so fast if you attack me you'll end up killing the girl." The demon said

"Why are you here?" Sango questioned

"So glad you ask Taijiya . My lord has asked me to retrieve the girl who has Lord Sesshomaru's favor."

Kagome stared at the tiger demon before her and sighed Lord Sesshomaru would be arriving any minute if he found Rin in the arms of another demon it was going to be her head.

"Now that I have the girl I will be going. Boys do as you like." The demon said and turned to walk away

Inuyasha and Sango quickly went into battle with the other four demons Kagome sense Miroku coming their way as well so she cloaked her aura and scent and went after the demon that had Rin.

"Stop right there!" Kagome yelled notching her bow and prepared to fire at the demon.

The demon stopped and turned around.

"If you let her go now I will not purify you." Kagome threatened

The demon smirked and held Rin up in front of his body. "My lord did not say I had to return with the girl alive by all means priestess shoot me."

Kagome growled the demon was using Rin as a shield. Kagome poured her spiritual energy into her arrow. Kagome sensed Sesshomaru land in the village behind her she felt the moment he turned to look at her and at that moment she let the arrow fly. Right before the arrow reached Rin it disappeared. The Demon was still for a few moments but the screamed in pain and dropped Rin and looked down at his chest where the arrow was lodged.

"How…?" was all he could get out before he was completely purified. Kagome lowered her bow and ran over to Rin to make sure she was alright.

"Are you alright Rin?" she questioned her when she reached her

"I am fine" Rin reassured her

Kagome nodded and helped Rin stand up. That was another thing Rin had stopped speaking in third person after Kagome and Kaede had taught her how to speak properly.

"Rin" Sesshomaru called from where he was standing

Rin's head jerked up and looked at her lord. It did not take long for her to rush over to him and bow her head in greeting. Sesshomaru nodded at her and turned to walk into the village heading for Kagome's hut. Kagome followed shortly after, Inuyasha and the gang had finished off the other demons already.

Kagome walked into her hut and found Rin holding up a new hair pin Sesshomaru had given to her. Rin was twirling around in excitement and thanking Sesshomaru.

"Rin" Sesshomaru said as soon as Kagome entered the hut.

"Yes milord?"

"Leave us I must speak with the Miko."

"Oh ok." Rin lowered her head in sadness and walked out

Not wasting anytime as Sesshomaru was known to have little patience.

"Miko, I have a request"

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru growled softly Kagome still refused to show him proper respect that was required.

"I am taking Rin back to the castle with me and I wish for you to accompany us." Sesshomaru said

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru knowing this wasn't a request as he said but basically a demand.

"As you wish" Kagome said simply

Sesshomaru nodded "Good be ready to depart within the hour" he then stood up and left the hut

Kagome sighed for like the fifth time that day and started to get packed

"**She has become stronger" Sesshomaru's beast said**

"Yes, it surprises this Sesshomaru she did not have this strength last I visited."

Sesshomaru's beast snickered **"So, why is she coming to the castle again?"**

"You know very well beast it is time for this Sesshomaru to find a mate and since Rin is our ward she must also meet her"

"**So she isn't a potentially mate candidate?"**

"No it has come to this Sesshomaru's attention that the priestess Kagome must be presented before the court. There has not been a priestess as strong as Kagome since the time of Midoriko"

"**I still think she is good mate material." **

"Maybe, now be quiet I wish to rest before we depart"

Sesshomaru's beast disappeared. Sesshomaru sat under a tree and leaned back against it in his normal pose. Sesshomaru knew his beast was right that out of all the demoness in the world, Kagome even though she was human had power and could give him full blooded demon pups. Sesshomaru knew however Kagome was looking for love and would not mate Sesshomaru unless she loved him and he loved her. Despite what other's thought Sesshomaru could love someone he wasn't completely heartless. Rin and even his mother had thought him that being heartless and trying to gain power is useless.

Touching Bakusaiga at his side which had been created from his own inner power, that day he had surpassed his father in strength and was no longer in need of Tetsusaiga seeing as it wasn't as powerful as his new sword. Sesshomaru opened his eyes feeling Kagome and Rin walk towards him. He stood up and formed his demonic cloud under his feet; Rin walked up and held on to his arm while Kagome held onto his other arm. Sesshomaru lifted into the air and flew off towards the west unknowingly beginning the Kami's plans for him and his traveling companions.

* * *

**That's my first Chapter I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think! Your author ~Alex~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on my story I know I have two other stories don't worry I will update when I get the idea's together for them but I must update my next chapter on (moonlight path) that's the name in English. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

Kagome watched the trees pass them by as they continued to travel west. This was nothing compared to riding on Inuysaha's back of course. Looking down at the purple seemingly formless and shapeless cloud you would think it shouldn't be able to carry anyone on it but it held all three of them easily. Closing her eyes Kagome let the sun shine on her face and the wind blow through her hair.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are we almost there?" Rin asked

"hn" Sesshomaru answered he was looking out of the corner of his eye at Kagome the wind was blowing her hair in his face a little and he could smell her scent of lavender and Jasmine.

"**A pleasing scent don't you agree?"**

"Quiet beast"

Sesshomaru's beast sighed but did as ordered.

"Sesshomaru, I sense a barrier up ahead is the western palace behind it?" Kagome asked with her eyes still closed

"Yes , this Sesshomaru's home is protected by a barrier do not worry miko the barrier will not reject you."

Kagome simply nodded and opened her eyes as she felt Sesshomaru's Youkai cloud begin to descend towards the ground. Once on the ground Sesshomaru started walking fully expecting Rin and Kagome to follow which they did. Once inside the barrier Kagome gasped in amazement the castle was not a castle at all but a mountain. The gates in front of them began to open. Kagome looked to either side of the doors and found two dog demons with black hair both of them had it tied back like Koga's and a sword at their hips. Rin and Sesshomaru passed through the gate and Kagome hurried to follow.

"Halt priestess" One of the guards said

"What is your business here?" The other questioned

"I am here with Lord Sesshomaru and Rin-chan, now please move."

One of the guards grabbed her chin and turned her face from left to right. "You are quite pretty for a human maybe you should join me after my shift is over."

Kagome jerked her face out his grasp, by this time Sesshomaru had stopped as well as Rin and were watching the scene play out in front of them.

"As appealing as that sounds I must decline, I could never really the stand the stench of a demon who does not know his place"

The guard snarled "You wench" the guard went to swipe at Kagome's face with his claws but was met with purifying energy. He howled in pain and stepped back.

"Hayate, let the priestess go before you are completely purified" The guard now known as Hayate moved back to his post and turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru"

"Hiraku, next time control your brother before his actions cause his death" The other guard who had just stood by and let Hayate do as he wished nodded his head.

"Welcome, to the west Shikon Miko" Hiraku said

Hayate spun and faced Kagome with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. " The Shikon Miko…" he whispered

"Yes, brother I thought you noticed but I guess you did not." Hiraku said

Hayate bowed to Kagome "Forgive me Miko-sama"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head before rushing in to catch up with Sesshomaru and Rin who had already begun to walk away.

"Sesshomaru, I understand why the human's show me respect but why did your demons?

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye and was silent for a while. Making Kagome think he wasn't going to answer.

"Every demon has heard of you through your travels to collect the jewel and your hand in Naraku's defeat. Some respect you others feel you're a just a human who does not deserve their attention."

Kagome nodded at this explanation. With her confusion dealt with she finally took the time to look around her. Everywhere Kagome looked there were demons that had armor on and where patrolling the grounds. Ahead were another set of large doors the doors opened as well as they headed into them. Inside was a tunnel with torches that lit the way, to Kagome it seemed like the tunnel went on forever but eventually she could see a light at the end of the tunnel. The light grew brighter as they approached, Sesshomaru stopped right before the entrance.

Kagome looked to Rin and noticed she had stopped walking beside him and had stood behind him. Kagome had learned enough to know that Rin was showing that she was beneath Sesshomaru. Kagome however saw no need to do the same in her time men and women were equal. She stepped right up to Sesshomaru's side.

"Kagome…" Rin whispered in shock

Rin was going to continue but Sesshomaru had begun walking so Rin had no choice but to stop talking and too see how this played out. Once they had cleared the tunnel Kagome gasped in awe once again. There was the palace right in front of her with grass everywhere. Looking up there was the sky above them with the sun shining down on them.

"A castle inside a mountain." Kagome breathed in shock

"Yes, my father hollowed out section's of the mountain the door entering the mountain is the castle's second line of defense, the tunnel the third; if one wanted to get an entire army to the castle they would have to walk through the tunnel. There is no other way since the barrier can only breached from the ground. In the very middle of the mountain father built the castle." Sesshomaru explain

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, for she had never heard him talk so much or even take the time to explain. Kagome noticed a figure standing in front of the entrance to the palace.

"Welcome back my friend!" A Youkai with silver hair said

"Akihiro" Sesshomaru said with a nod of his head

Akihiro smiled and turned to great Rin as well. He then turned to face Kagome

"I do not believe we have met" he said

"I am Kagome, it is a pleasure to meet you" Kagome said while bowing in greeting

"Akihiro, I am Lord Sesshomaru's general and his beta" Akihiro greeted

"Akihiro, Kagome is to be a guest in my home, summon a servant to escort her to her rooms." Sesshomaru said before walking away into the palace.

Akihiro nodded and led Kagome into the palace. Rin had already run off to her own rooms. Kagome looked around the palace walls were decorated in art work of the western lands.

"Ah Airi, Lord Sesshomaru asks that you escort Lady Kagome to her room" Akihiro said

Kagome looked over at Airi to find she was a black inuyoukai much like the two guards Hayate and Hiraku.

"I must leave you now Lady Kagome" Akihiro said before walking away to who knows where

Kagome sighed and followed Airi when she began to walk towards the steps in front of them. The walk was made in silence. Airi eventually stopped in front of a door that had the symbol of the full moon on it with cherry blossoms across the front. Airi opened the door then stepped aside so Kagome could walk in. Kagome stepped into the room to find a western style bed with silver furs on top of it. Looking towards the right there was another door that had a hot spring painted on the door and then to the left there was armoire that Kagome was sure was to be where her Kimono's were to be held.

Kagome heard the door close behind her signaling that Airi had left the room. Kagome took the bag that she had at her back off her shoulder and walked over the armoire to put the Kimono's she packed away. Once that was done she walked over to the door with the hot spring on it and opened it to find a man made hot spring inside with benches where one could sit and wash up. Kagome backed out of the room when she heard her door open again and a demonic presence enter the room.

"Hello Lady Kagome, my name is Emi. Airi told me I am to be serving you while you stay here."

"Thank you Emi, just Kagome is fine."

Emi smiled and nodded "Dinner is ready Rin-sama is already on her way there"

"What about Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned

Emi blushed and looked away "Um… Lord Sesshomaru had other matters to attend too.

Kagome was interested in these other matters but let it go with the look on Emi's face.

"Alright Emi lead the way"

Emi smiled and turned around to lead Kagome away

Sesshomaru was in his personal bath with one of his servant's that he could not even remember the name of. "My lord you are so tense" The servant said as she rubbed his shoulders

Sesshomaru did not answer but continued to think. He had never smelled Kagome's scent before because he never really had a need to pay attention to it. Now he couldn't get her scent out of his head and his beast was not helping matters by thinking of all the different ways he could take Kagome and how her scent had changed when she had used her powers earlier. Gone was the Lavender scent and was replaced with the scent of a thunderstorm and an underlying scent of Jasmine. It had called to his beast but he had hid the effects well.

The servant behind Sesshomaru had noticed his problem and had slipped into the bath to help her Lord. She began to stroke him, thinking it was her who excited her Lord so, when in fact it was the exact opposite. Sesshomaru leaned his head back and let his servant continue, he felt nothing at her touch but eventually he did release all though it did not bring him any satisfaction. He climbed out of the bath and got dressed.

"Prepare the rooms in the eastern wing. The Cardinal Lords and their daughters will be coming, in two days."

"Yes my lord" the servant said

Sesshomaru swept out of the room to go to his study. The servant behind raged with jealously, she knew her lord would be taking a mate in three weeks time from one of the Lord's daughters.

"Suzu!" Airi called from the hall way. The servant now known as Suzu stood up and dried off and put back on her clothes before walking out to help Airi prepare the rooms as her lord requested.

* * *

**That's the second chapter, I know there isn't much excitement but we will get there I am basically introducing characters and laying the ground work. Tell me what you think your author ~Alex~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here by popular demand. To be honest I was not expecting as many as reviews as I did from the first two chapters as I did and I'm really happy I did get them and I hope they will continue and that this story is just as successful as my Ghost hunt story "Guardian" Anyway ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

Kagome walked behind Emi as she showed Kagome the way to the dinning area. Kagome walked in to find Rin already sitting waiting for Kagome to join her.

"Is Sesshomaru not joining us Rin?"

"Sesshomaru-sama came earlier and told us to eat dinner by ourselves because he had work to do" Rin answered.

Kagome nodded and sat down when she did servants come out and placed the food on the table. Rin and Kagome said a prayer and then dug into the food.

Sesshomaru sat down at his desk when he saw a letter with the house symbol on it. Sesshomaru opened the letter and read it contents and growled his mother was coming tomorrow bringing his cousins with her. Sesshomaru didn't have a problem with his mother it was his male dousing Haru who annoyed him. Haru unlike other demons loved all creatures and found humans to be the most amusing. He once brought him some human women to help him during his mating season. Needless to say Sesshomaru had the human women kicked out of the palace and ordered Haru never to do such a thing ever again.

Sesshomaru sighed and called in Airi and told her to get three more rooms ready for his mother and his cousins. Airi bowed and walked out to do as her lord had told her to do. Sesshomaru then began working on his paper work signing his name giving a village permission for more wheat. Winter was coming soon after all and he knew this particular village had a hard harvest this year. once done Sesshomaru leaned back and relaxed on his pillow.

" **Our mother is outside the castle barrier**" his beast said

Sesshomaru sat up straight and sighed he knew this but was trying to ignore her as long as possible.

He felt her enter the barrier with a two other persons. Once he felt her get past the tunnel he stood up and walked out to greet her at the door.

"Mother"

"Sesshomaru dear how is that little human of yours"

"she is fine Mother why have you come?"

"I heard my son finally got the stick out of his ass and is going to find a mate. I have to deal with the girl so i decided to come and evaluate your candidates as well. After all you don't want to end up with some weak bitch who can't even defend herself let alone her own pups"

"Hn"

Sesshomaru saw her point and agreed he turned to look at the two people behind her.

"Chouko, Haru" he said

Chouko smiled "Come now dear cousin aren't you happy to see me?"

Seshomaru simply turned around and started walking back to his study. "Your rooms should be ready, you know where to find him"

Once Sesshomaru was gone, Sesshomaru's mother walked to the dinning room in search of the his human ward. She walked into the dinning room to find another human sitting at the table. Both girls turned towards the door when they heard it open. Kagome stood up first and bowed to the woman in front of her.

"Hello, Milady is there anything we can do for you" Kagome said

Rin however stayed seated staring at the women she knew as her Lord Sesshomaru's mother

"Yes, indeed you can. You can tell me why you are in my son's home"

"Forgive me, My lady but I am a simple guest in your son's house he asked me to come with him back here but I have yet to figure out why he needed me." Kagome answered honestly

The lady sniffed not detecting any lie from the woman.

"Who is this lovely human!" Haru's voice rang from the door way

Rin stood up from her chair in light of this new visitor.

"My name is Rin"

Haru looked over at Rin "I see but I was talking to the older lady here"

"Kagome my lord"

"Kagome!" ah such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman

Kagome blushed and hid her face from site. No man has ever talked to her this way not even Hojo.

"Thank you my lord"

"Please call me Haru it will make me feel better"

Kagome smiled and nodded

Rin during this time was seething, when she was little things like this never bothered her because she did agree with the demon male in front of her Kagome was pretty but she was also way past her prime age for marrying and so should be off the list of candidates for any male that Rin comes across with Kagome. However, Haru completely dismissed her for Kagome.

"My lady Kagome" Emi spoke from behind Haru and Sesshomaru's mother who Rin and Kagome had yet to learn the name of; Emi bowed to the Lady mother and Haru.

"It is time to retire to your rooms Milady and Lady Rin"

Kagome nodded her head to Emi and bowed to the two dog demons in the room.

"It was a pleasure to meet your both" She then walked up to Emi who turned and started leading the way out of the room. Rin watched them go before bowing as well and retreating to her rooms.

"Auntie" I do hope this Kagome isn't going to be one of Sesshomaru's mate candidates I am already loving the smell of her. My beast as well is quite interested.

The Lady Mother turned to Haru "She is a miko, you would die before you could even finish mating her."

Haru huffed "I won't know until I try Auntie" He said with a smirk

"Well then I do hope she is one my Son's canidadtes because looking at her power now that she is keeping suppressed his already powerful enough to kill a taiyouki like yourself. I have a feeling the only one that little miko is going to submit too his my son" The Lady said

Haru looked at her " So you wouldn't mind a human being the lady of the west?"

"No, as long as she had power and can defend these lands then I have no problem with the miko."

With those words the Lady walked off to retire too her rooms as well.

Haru watched her leave before walking to his rooms as well while mumbling. "Uncle, I have a feeling this palace is about to become more lively"

* * *

**There you go everyone Chapter 3. I hope everyone likes the way I changed Rin's character a little. I know her personality from the anime and Manga are more fun and just wanting to enjoy life, but I feel once she hits those teenage years and hormones kick in she would still be the fun loving Girl but boys would change her tude when it comes to them. Idk Review and tell me what you think. Your Author ~Alex~**


End file.
